the_early_adventures_of_marilyn_jason_and_masonfandomcom-20200214-history
Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)
Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) is a song from The Early Adventures of Marilyn, Jason, and Mason. it is sung by Marilyn Jones. It played in Marilyn's room, Marilyn and her friends sang to Mason and Jason about the friendship starts. Lyrics Marilyn: All the single ladies (Ruth: all the single ladies) All the single ladies (Ramona: all the single ladies) All the single ladies (Lucy: all the single ladies) All the single ladies Now put your hands up Up in the club, we just broke up I'm doing my own little thing You decided to dip but now you wanna trip 'Cause another brother noticed me I'm up on him, he up on me Don't pay him any attention 'Cause I cried my tears For three good years Ya can't be mad at me 'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh 'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans Acting up, drink in my cup I can't care less what you think I need no permission, did I mention Don't pay him any attention 'Cause you had your turn And now you gonna learn What it really feels like to miss me 'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Don't treat me to these things of the world I'm not that kind of girl Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve Here's a man that makes me then takes me And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond Pull me into your arms Say I'm the one you want If you don't, you'll be alone And like a ghost I'll be gone All the single ladies (Becky: all the single ladies) All the single ladies (Lucy: all the single ladies) All the single ladies (Ruth: all the single ladies) All the single ladies Now put your hands up Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh 'Cause if you like it then you should have put a ring on it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it Don't be mad once you see that he want it If you like it then you should've put a ring on it 2x Wuh uh oh Category:Songs